Golden Ribbons and Spite Under The Christmas Tree
by 42PinchesOfPixieDust
Summary: What if you could have your own living copy of an Avenger? Would you want one? What if you found one under your Christmas tree? Laria did. She was sure it was what she always wanted. But she's trying hard to answer a new question. What if he hates you? Loki/OC, rated T for language.


**A/N Okay. I am so sorry, I know, it's been a while. For those who have read my other (not so great, one-chapter, un-finished) story, I have no idea what I'm going to do with it. I'm not into it anymore, so until I am, it's on pause.**

**Anyway. I got the idea for this story from a mixture of the Internet and my friends(dangerous mix, I know). I saw a thing where they asked Tom Hiddleston what power he would keep from his character Loki, he said he would want to have the power to duplicate himself. This resulted in people laughing at the idea of an army of Tom Hiddlestons. I found this to be awesome, so I told my friend. Her first thought was, "Well, then would everyone get their own?" And it got me thinking…**

**Also, this story is like a universe where the characters are aware of their movies. Sort of. It's hard to explain, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC, Laria Manic, and the plot! The Avengers and Loki belong to MARVEL!**

**Reviews are like cookies! The soft, warm kind, with huge chocolate chips! **

I don't even know where to begin. There, that's a good start. I think. What am I supposed to say? That I changed the world? Because I didn't. _My_ world changed though, in the form of a (somewhat) human being. And, because why not, it came with a bow.

* * *

I live in an interesting time. Geekery is everywhere, so the entertainment industry had to find a way to satisfy us. And they did. By some weird tech stuff they found out the impossible. And now, any geek girl or boy can waltz into a store and buy an Avenger. Yes, you heard (or… read) me correctly. People can buy a living, breathing, and human copy of an Avenger. They became _so_ incredibly popular after all those movies, that they have found a way to do this. You just go to the store (it's a specific one) and tell them which one you want. Depending on popularity, they can be cheap or _extremely_ expensive.

Not that I'm entirely complaining. I am, after all, a devoted geek. A comic book nerd too, and my love for the Avengers only grew after seeing the Marvel movies. I even work at a Nerd store. It sounds just like the title – it's a nerd paradise (**A/N** **Think of it like Hot Topic**). The one I work at is called "Gerdork". It's a random mix of the word Geek, Nerd, and Dork. Original, I know. Weird, but extremely awesome and popular.

Even with all my nerd love, I still find it weird that people buy these people. When you buy them, they come as their character, not their actor. So who do you think is most popular?

Loki.

He is most popular by a _long_ shot. Girls just like having him around to stare at. Which bugs me, honestly. I would want to actually have a conversation with a person, other than my cat Kingsley. Maybe even have a friend.

I also found it weird because it felt like an invasion of the actor and character's privacy. But I knew the actor's didn't mind. They were flattered! And now incredibly rich(er). I'll never understand that.

But even with all my unease, I wanted a Loki. Of course most of my friends thought I didn't care and disapproved of the whole thing. But secretly I really wouldn't mind having Loki around. He is my favorite villain. It's really quite frustrating that most my friends have him and I don't. He is just so… well, you know.

It's no surprise, really, that most every fangirl has their own Loki in their home. But… not me. Until Christmas came around.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve. It had been a while since I had been to my best friend Beatrice's house, but she insisted I come over before she left for her Christmas trip to the Caribbean. It made me sad, really, that she was leaving. It just meant I'd be alone on Christmas. But she said she had something to show me, so it must have been important.

And it was. Bea greeted me at the door, waved me in, and there he was, holding a teapot. Loki, in a white pressed shirt, black slacks, and very nice shoes. Loki, with his high cheekbones, green eyes, and sleek black hair. Loki, who was standing in my best friend's house. I could only stand and stare.

"Surprised? I thought you might be." Bea smirked at me. She was the only one who knew how deep my obsession went. She was certainly getting off of this. Damn her.

She waved me into her house, and gestured for us to sit on her plush couch in her living room. Loki walked over to start serving us tea from the porcelain pot he was holding.

Shocked, I said, "He's serving us tea? Why?" I was confused.

I didn't think that was the point of having him around. But I didn't really mind. He crossed over to me to pour tea in my cup, leaning slightly over the coffee table to reach it. Long, slender fingers gripped the black porcelain teapot. The color of the teapot offset the color of his alabaster skin making it seem like his skin was what was porcelain, not the pot. I was mesmerized. He was too close. Do I dare look at his face?

Having been transfixed on my cup, I decided to look up. Bad idea. He smiled at me; I kid you not, smiled at _me_, and flashed his perfect teeth. _Dear god his teeth are whiter than he is so unfair_.

"I volunteered," he grinned. _As tribute_, I thought, smiling on the inside, freaking out just a little bit at the proximity*****. He frowned a little bit –dear god frowns shouldn't be allowed to be this attractive- before smiling again.

"Well, I don't believe I know your name."

I was frozen. He wants to know my name? My name… what is it again? I forgot, his face is too distracting. Beatrice chuckled into her tea, making me snap out of it. Oh. Yeah. Name.

"L-Laria Manic…" I spoke softly, stuttering, too nervous to speak too loudly. I decided that my hands should do something. I began to fiddle with the rims on my glasses, grip strands of my hair, hold tight to the teacup, anything, just trying not to make a fool of myself.

If it was even possible, his smile got even wider.

"Laria Manic…" his green eyes felt like they were looking into my very being. My name came off his tongue like perfect silk, every word he spoke smooth and elegant.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl."

At this point, my face could cook eggs from how hot it was getting. I was full red, full on. "Thank you…" I muttered into my lap, eyes downcast. I started to fumble with the sleeves of my sweater; already the ends were frayed from being stressed by my nervous fingers.

And as if it wasn't already killing me, he smiled at me again. I might just have death by kindness. He finally turned his head over to Bea.

"If you don't mind or need me, I think I may return to my quarters with a book." Bea smiled at him, but the look in her eyes indicated she was smirking at me. "Help yourself." As Loki began to walk off, Bea called after him, "You know, you are allowed to take your shoes off in the house." He turned back and flashed another smile. "Of course." Does this guy ever not smile? He stopped and slipped off his nice black shoes to reveal dark green socks with gold letters I couldn't read.

Of course. How… Loki of him.

I looked back at my friend, gaping. "Wow." It was all that came to my mind. It was all I was thinking. Bea was very smugly smiling into her teacup. "I know." I was shocked, but happily. Then I thought of something.

"Wait… he's Loki. He's a villain. Why is he so nice?" This seemed to set Bea off, full out laughing. I let her laugh for a while, it happens. When she calmed down, she set her teacup down to relax back into the sofa's large cushions.

"He's made that way."

This made me confused. "What do you mean?"

She smiled.

"Well, when every Loki is duplicated, they put extra effort in making him nice. Still him, just… calmer."

I pursed my lips in thought. "But why?" Bea took this into consideration for a few moments before answering. "Well, we can't have like he would be. He's a villain. It wouldn't be good for him to go around being evil, now would it?"

Before I could reply, Beatrice jumped up in alarm as her large wall clock chimed, signaling the passing of the hour. She looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry, Laria. You'll have to come back after Christmas, I've gotta go see family." I frowned. I didn't want to leave. Not when _he_ was in the other room.

"Okay. See you later?" She nodded. "Definitely." Then she did something that I define as crazy, and she defines as normal. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled down the hallway. "Hey, Loki! She's leaving!" I squeaked and hissed at Bea. "Not so loud! Dude!" (I don't care what gender you are, I'll call you dude.)

Then something crazier happened. Loki leaned out of his bedroom door, smiled, and waved at me! "Goodbye, Laria. I hope we meet again." I could only nod. Then he retreated back. Bea smirked at me. "You're welcome." I sighed. "Yeah, yeah…" and walked out of Bea's house. As I walked along I thought of what Bea and I were talking about before the clock interrupted us. I thought of what I was going to say about how we couldn't have Loki being evil.

That's the best part.

* * *

I spent Christmas Eve by myself. Well, without other human beings. I did, however, spend a lot of quality time with my cat Kingsley. And by time I mean me feeding him and him sitting in my lap after he ate. He's an extremely lazy cat, with golden fur and blue eyes. He's not a people person, besides liking me. If I have guests over (which is rare) he hides in one of the many bookcases of my apartment.

I spent most of my time wandering from bookcase to bookcase, making a to do list of books for the day. I had made some cookies a few days ago, so I decided to whip out the hot chocolate. I made myself a comfy place on my small couch by setting cookies and chocolate on the coffee table, wrapping up in a blanket, and reading. Kingsley comes and goes as he likes between doing his own thing or snuggling in my lap.

Really, the hardest decision of my day was whether to read a comic book or a novel.

My apartment is a small but cozy place. I only have as many rooms as I need, except for the extra bedroom which I really only have because my parents like to visit. My kitchen is tiny but efficient. In my living room, I decided to put in a Christmas tree. A tiny one, but I decorated it with all sorts of colored lights and Star Wars ornaments. My favorite ornaments though are the rare ones that I find by going to conventions. Some are limited edition.

I was deep into my fourth book when the kitchen phone rang. I knew immediately who it was considering they are the only people who would inconvenience me enough to use my kitchen phone. My parents.

It was my mother who called, informing me about a present that would be delivered to my house for Christmas. She warbled on the phone, being from the South.

"Oh, I think you'll just love it. Don't worry about it, they'll be right under your tree Christmas morning, like always. So sorry dear that we can't be down there." I smiled. I do love my parents.

"S'alright. I don't have much planned anyways."

That wasn't a lie. I really just planned to read and eat holiday cookies I made. Maybe if I'm feeling festive, I'll sing songs horribly to Kingsley and myself. Sometimes he joins in and wails and garbles in cat language. Because, why not?

After I hung up on my parents, and after them just going on and on about whatnot, I decided to get in my pajamas. I put on my soft, plaid cotton pants. I love plaid. I put on my favorite red fuzzy socks, and cotton tank top with a skeleton hand making a peace sign on it. Now I felt truly like myself.

I curled up on my bed and decided to watch _The Avengers_ on Netflix using my laptop. I could hardly concentrate every time Loki showed up. Eventually, I fell asleep, with Loki's eyes, green unreadable socks, and a black teapot everywhere in my dreams.

* * *

Once I decided to wake up, it was well into the afternoon. Figures, I like sleeping in. Sleep is my best friend. Light poured in from all windows, peeking through the blinds I almost always have closed. When I finally decided to open my eyes, I rolled over to check the clock. It was 12:35. I was, as of now, late for work.

Shit.

I practically flew out of bed, ready to throw on some clothes and sprint out the door. Then I saw the calendar. _Right… It's Christmas_. Duh. No work today. I let out a long breath that I hadn't noticed I was holding. Finally. A day to relax.

I decided that since I probably wasn't going to go somewhere today, why get dressed? Christmas is best spent with hot chocolate, cookies, books, and pajamas. So I might as well make the most of it.

I would have loved to just lie in bed all day, but I remembered the presents. They were shipped to my apartment from various friends and family, but was told I couldn't open them. Until now.

Then I remembered what my mother had told me. She had said that she had a present shipped straight to my apartment to be under my tree. I don't think I even want to _know_ how that works.

Getting excited, I decided to come out of my room and down to my living room space. My feet made little thuds as they smacked down on the hardwood floor, but were slightly softened by my fuzzy socks. I love fuzzy socks. They're, well, fuzzy.

As I turned the corner to go into the living room, I noticed the shadow of a human figure sitting under (or, trying to, it's a fairly small tree) my Christmas tree as I got closer to it.. Even though all of my blinds are always tightly shut, the lights of the tree illuminated his face. I knew immediately who he was before he even opened his mouth, and it took every bit of wind out of my lungs.

Loki. And he didn't look very happy.

What.

I felt frozen. My legs were locked, and I couldn't move. This isn't- this _can't_ be real. It must be a dream. How is he- _why_ is he- what?! I closed my eyes and shakily drew in a few breaths, hoping silently that when I opened them he would be gone, I wouldn't be insane, and everything would be better.

"I'm still here."

The sound of his voice, cold and sharp, brought me back into reality. Of course. I _am_ insane. And on Christmas, too. I opened my eyes only to find his staring back at me.

These were not the same eyes I had looked into at Bea's house. These were angry and uninviting. Still the same green color, but they were even more piercing than I had ever imagined.

I stumbled closer to the tree and found I had to steady myself on my couch. He sighed. Loki, _this_ Loki, was wearing the same exact thing the Loki at Bea's house was.

The only difference was that had had a big, fat bow on his head. The bow was a shiny gold in color and had little ribbon ringlets that came down, dangling in front of his forehead. It seemed to agitate him greatly, as he tore the bow from his head in annoyance. He stared at it, and tried to place it in a less annoying place, which was his arm, only to find that this wasn't much better. This pattern continued for some time, and I just stood awkwardly, silently watching this.

It was kind of adorable, actually.

Eventually he gave up and tore it off him for the last time, holding it in his hand by one ringlet and letting it dangle.

"I do not understand Midgardians obsessions with such objects. Stupid, really," he huffed. "However your mother"– he spit out the word mother as if it were poison– "seemed beside herself about it."

_Mother?_ So this was the present she talked about. I was almost too shocked to speak.

"Sorry," I whispered, the words coming out like sand paper on my throat. I don't understand anything that's happening right now.

"Speak up, if I am to be stuck here it would be helpful if I could hear you." He grinned, but it was full of spite, it was clear he was not content on being here.

I didn't respond.

Loki raised his head slightly, like trying to get a better angle of looking at me. I felt extremely self-conscious all of a sudden. His grin did not evaporate as he decided to take small steps around the living room. Having finally stood up, I noticed how slim he was. _Oh, so now he has great metabolism too. Damn him_.

He came upon my coffee table, and picked up a few bill envelopes I had forgotten to trash. He began to read the back aloud.

"La-ri-a Ma-nic," he spoke, stressing each syllable with malice and annoyance. "So that's your name."

"Yes," I spoke softly. "My parents are fond of unique names."

"Midgardians and their _names_," he hissed.

_Asgardians and _their_ names_, I thought. I bit my lip, not sure what to say. So I decided not to say anything. That way, hopefully, he would have nothing to throw back at me. He tossed the envelopes back down, not caring if they landed on the table or not. Then he walked over to me, letting his face get close enough to mine to make me uncomfortable.

His lean frame towered over my short, "Midgardian" body. His eyes narrowed almost to slits.

"So confused and unsure. Why couldn't I get someone of _interesting_ character?" he growled. I didn't say anything, I'm pretty sure I just whimpered. I could feel my legs turning to jelly.

Thanks, legs. SO helpful.

He raised he hand that held the bow and dropped it in my unready hands. I fumbled, and just barely caught it.

"Maybe, if you're lucky, you'll be of use." And then he walked off to my kitchen. I think. My mind was too numb. _Use?! How dare he!_

I sat down on my couch willing my lungs to breathe again. _Breathe, breathing is good. _I looked down at the golden bow in my lap, and noticed I was gripping it so tightly it looked like I was strangling it. Tear droplets began forming in my eyes as I realized something.

I finally got who I wanted.

And I'm pretty sure he hates me.

* * *

**A/N Ouch… Poor Laria. We've all been there. I think there is a basic human fear of people you love or admire hating- or even worse –being indifferent towards you. Because we all know the opposite of love is not hate, but indifference. And that terrifies us all to some degree.**

***Hunger Games reference – not mine!**

**Wow, I'm getting deep here. I do realize this can be an interesting concept to wrap your minds around. And some of you… get your minds out of the gutter. :)**** Seriously, though, thank you to all who read. Reviews are always loved! No indifference, I promise!**


End file.
